Caveira's Playground
by GuyWithTheCatTattoos
Summary: Caveira keeps Blitz captive to make him suffer for what his team has done to hers. Sledge joins in on it. They're angry and ready to break him into pieces. Cav/Blitz/Sledge. Rape, torture, death, cursing. May eventually get into watersports and other messed-up kinks.
1. Chapter 1

CAVEIRA/BLITZ/SLEDGE

Rape, torture, blood, cursing.

Characters aren't mine.

Chapter 1:

Caveira told me had a gift for me.

With my sledgehammer over my shoulder, I curiously walked into a room that very well could have been a secret sex dungeon under this abandoned house. The floor and walls were old dirty concrete. In the middle of the room was a single bright light bulb. There was debris of old storage junk in some of the corners that looked right for smashing with a big ol' hammer. There was a cheap, dusty mattress on a frame in the middle of the cold room, with the head of it up against the wall.

The last thing I wanted to see was a naked man tied to the bed with his fucking legs spread open. I groaned and turned away.

"Come on! What is this shit then?"

"I know you're tired of fucking your hand. When's the last time you got your dick wet?" Caveira was standing beside me, looking at the unconscious man on the bed. I looked back at the man, curious about the circumstances of Caveira keeping him captive. He must be part of the enemy team, since we were recently in a heated battle with them across the city in a bank. Though I hadn't seen him before.

His hands and feet were tied to the corners of the bed. The only clothing he had on was a blood-spattered and loose long-sleeved gray shirt. I saw what appeared to be all of his gear and other clothing piled about in a corner. The unlucky bastard must have been pistol-whipped because the side of his head was bleeding through his dark blonde hair, down his neck. Caveira was a sneaky bitch indeed.

I set my sledgehammer against the wall near the doorway. I had enough of looking over the nude man and looked over at Cav. "So what's yer plan here? You invited me to help yeh interrogate before, but yeh never told me to rape anybody," She looked up at me, her skull-painted face smeared and her eyes as intense as always.

"This man and his team are the ones who took Capitao and I.Q. from us. Remember the cameras?"

Of course I remember the fucking cameras. My own drone caught one of the fuckers having his way with I.Q. in a child's bunkbed. He fucking raped her. We already lost Capitao weeks before I.Q. was taken from us, so we were down to 3. By the time we were able to safely enter the building, the man was gone. I.Q. was on the bed with her breasts exposed, and cum leaking from between her legs. She didn't have a pulse. Between the bruising on her neck and the stab wounds in her chest, I couldn't tell you which was the cause of death.

You are trained to fight back your feelings. You get desensitized in this line of work. But when you see a young woman, a good friend of yours, get killed like this… I can't help but feel heartbroken, and seething with rage. I covered her body with a blanket from the mattress above her.

The only good thing that came out of that attack, is watching their doctor's head explode from my own gun.

After I stood there without answering her, Caveira continued to explain herself, "They tortured two of our teammates to death. We have one of their men now. He will endure much pain, a variety of pain… We're going to break him." Cav is always very barbaric. I suppose I am, too. That's why I get invited to hurt people with her. But she takes it to a whole new bloody level.

She was speaking to me on many levels. I wanted to break him, too. I want to make him suffer pain I've never given before. I never thought of fucking a man. But in this case, between her reminding me I haven't been laid in over 2 years, and knowing my large cock will rip the fucker apart, I was all but excited to take my anger out on him in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAVEIRA/BLITZ/SLEDGE**

 **Rape, torture, blood, bisexual, kinky stuff.**

 **Characters don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Caveira was straddling the captive man, who she's revealed to me is under the codename "Blitz". He's lucky he's not the fucker that violated I.Q. or I wouldn't have had the patience to let him continue breathing. He's going to suffer for it, regardless. His team's sins are his sins.

I wasn't aware of what Cav was planning to do to him. She was a scary person. I've always been on her good side, but she can still send chills up my spine. I've seen her do some awful things to people.

She sat down on the man's chest and popped an ammonia capsule under his nose. He woke up slowly, still dazed and groggy. She ran her fingers through his hair almost sensually at first, before gripping a handful and forcing his head to turn and look towards her. He grunted and finally cleared up his vision to see the skull-faced woman atop of him. He could feel the pinch of a sharp knife against his throat. He didn't notice me yet.

"Vhat… no…" the realization hit him. He couldn't move and he was face-to-face with Caveira. He's heard about her, it seems. He's terrified.

She pulled away and slapped him hard across the face, then pulled his face back up to look at hers. "You're not allowed to speak unless I tell you," she asserted. He licked at a trickle of blood now leaking out of his nose. He was silent.

"We're going to hurt you," she coolly informed him. She scooted down to sit between his legs and grabbed his flaccid cock. I didn't know what she was doing, but I cringed. Blitz watched her fearfully.

"If you try to fight, if you don't listen to our demands, and if you hesitate to do what we tell you," She put the tip of her knife carefully into the hole of his penis. He held his breath. Sympathetically, I also held mine, afraid of what she'd do next. "Then I'm going to shove my knife all the way down your piss-hole. Do you understand me, cocksucker?" He nodded at her then started breathing again when she let go and straddled his chest again.

She watched over his face, no doubt enjoying the fear written all over it. He noticed me but for the most part kept his attention focused on her. It was so silent all I could hear was the captive man's rapid breathing. Cav broke the silence.

"Open your mouth. You know what happens if you try something stupid," With that, she stabbed her knife into one of his bound arms. He shouted but tried to hush it. He panted. Not wanting to piss her off, he collected himself rather quickly and opened his mouth. She leaned over and let a wad of spit fall into his mouth. She put two fingers in his mouth, slowly down into his throat until he gagged. "Keep your hole open and don't fucking vomit," she growled and fucked his gagging throat with his fingers until his saliva was bubbling out of his mouth.

She sat at the edge of the bed facing me and began to untie her boots. Under her command, Blitz never closed his mouth. Before I knew it, all of her clothing below the waste was tossed to the side of the bed and I was looking over her perfect legs and pussy lips. She knew I was looking. Neither of us said anything to each other.

She straddled the captive again, this time placing herself above his open mouth. She sat herself down on his face and lightly fucked his mouth and nose. "Pleasure me, slut," she commanded him. I was a little annoyed and confused. His 'punishment' was going to be eating out that fucking hot cunt? I'd rather be the one doing it.

But before I could finish my thought, she slapped him again. His nose was still bleeding from the first time.

"Don't you stick your tongue inside me. You don't get to do that. Suck my clit like a cock, faggot," She nearly shouted her words at him. When she planted herself back down on his mouth, she watched him start sucking on her clit. After a few moments of this, she was riding his mouth. And I was rubbing my dick through my pants.

Eventually, she sat up and let him breathe. He gasped for air as she had been suffocating him off and on with her wet cunt.

"Good little cocksucker," she purred devilishly, "Now I'm going to reward you with the real thing."

That was my cue, I guess. She walked up to me and stared me down before removing her shirt and bra. She still had her gloves on. She commanded me to touch her breasts. I was happy to oblige. I squeezed each breast in my hands and admired her tanned skin and brown tits. She had scars on various parts of her body. It was extremely fucking sexy. I stopped briefly to remove my gloves and my gasmask. She sat on my lap, straddling me, and rubbed her nude crotch against the hard tent in my pants. I squeezed at her breasts hard, to which she groaned lovingly at.

Before I knew it, she stood up, pulling away from me. Right, I forgot she wanted me to rape this guy, then. I shouldn't have even thought she'd give me the honor of fucking her. But she got me nice and hard. I stood up to head over to the bed, but she pushed me back down on the chair and told me to stay. I was confused.

She returned to Blitz, who was still cringing in pain, "OK, let's see how much you love cock," she said to him before yanking her knife out of his arm. He yelped and bit his lip, "I'm going to untie you," she continued, her voice serious, "You obey us, or you lose your little cock,"

While she untied him from each post of the bed, he looked at me. I'm not sure what he was thinking. He almost looked at me as if I'd take pity on him. I may not be as fucked-up as Caveira, but I don't show the enemy mercy. He'll learn this.

Cav guided him over to me. He was taller than her but completely under her control. He looked pathetic. She tossed him in front of me and pushed him down to his knees. I notice she has his wrists zip-tied together in front of him. I spread my legs for the enemy bitch below me, rubbing my cock through my pants again.

She grabbed him by his hair and rubbed his face into my crotch. I rubbed back into him, "Ah yeah…" I purred. I started to undo my belt, carefully placing it behind my chair. Once my cock was freed from my pants I slowly jerked it in front of him, proud to show him my fat 9" fuckmeat. I was incredibly turned on by his disgusted reaction.

Behind him, Caveira looked at my cock, "Look at that cock. You lucky faggot! Don't be disrespectful. Suck him," she hit the back of his head, "Suck him like you need it, slut!" Her filthy commands were turning me right the fuck on. And, I imagine out of fear of getting his piss-hole speared, he unhappily sucked on the head of my hot, solid cock. It was already nice and wet with precum for him. He hated the taste. But I don't give a fuck if he likes it or not.

I gently fucked into his mouth, getting him to take in more. Even though I knew he'd obey out of fear of Caveira's threat, I was nervous he might still do something stupid like bite my dick. But the fear quickly left my thoughts as I relished in the hot, trembling mouth sucking awkwardly on my dick. I groaned.

Caveira knelt down behind him while he bobbed his head up and down on me. She had set her knife down and wrapped her hands around his throat, gently at first, "Good cocksucker… but I think you're still being ungrateful," she whispered seductively in his ear, looking up at me as she continued, "Touch yourself and make yourself hard while you pleasure that big fucking cock. Show him you love it, bitch,"

I could have cum from her words only. Dirty fuckin' bitch, she was. He obeyed and started slowly jacking himself off.

"If you don't get hard quickly, then I'm cutting it off!" She snapped at him. He jerked himself quick and hard, using on hand to thumb over his dickhead. He was able to get semi-erect. Though perhaps I made it more difficult as I was making him swallow more of my cock than he could handle. His saliva was leaking out of his mouth and his gags were loud. Caveira was now squeezing her hands around his neck from behind. Her head laid against his, looking like she was enjoying the sound his breath being taken away.

I grabbed onto the man's dark blonde hair, feeling some crusting blood within it. I was about to cum,

"Don't let a fuckin' drop o' this leave yer mouth, faggot," I warned him before pulling his head onto my dick, forcing him to swallow my entire cock as I came with groan, "Fuck yeah!" My cock shot hot load after hot load into his squeezing tight, breathless throat. It came out of his nose, and he coughed some of it up onto the floor when I pulled away. Caveira and released his throat and was standing beside me, rubbing her clit.

I growled at him. He had spit up my cock-juice not only on the floor but on my boots. I didn't truly fuckin' care. But he needed to be punished. He disobeyed me.

While he was still coughing, sobbing, and catching his breath, I slapped his face, harder than Cav had done so far, "Lick it up!" I yelled at him. He was quiet but sobbing and breathing hard. After a moment he got down with his ass up in the air and licked the wasted cum and spit he had left on the floor. His posture looked like that of a dog with its tail between its legs.

"You dumb fuckin' cunt… clean your mess of my foot," I dragged his face over to my boot by his hair and held it there for him to lick it clean of semen. Fuck it turned me on. I pushed his face hard into the floor until he cried out. Then I let go of his hair and kicked him his in ribs. I felt myself getting hard again, hearing him cry out in pain and fall over to his side, knowing that he's already losing his will to fight. I watched the poor bastard lie on the floor, trying to cover his ribs with his cuffed-together hands.

Caveira stepped over him to stand in front of me. She put her leg up on the arm of the chair I sat in, showing me a perfect glimpse of that juicy pussy. I stuck my face right in, plunging my tongue deep inside her. Her clit rubbed against my nose. The smell and taste of her was driving me completely fuckin' mad.

"Get back on your knees and suck on this cock!" I yelled at Blitz before continuing tongue-fucking a moaning Caveira as she stood over my face. I spread my legs wide open for my prisoner bitch, hearing him shuffle back onto his knees. He sucked on my cock quite nicely. I felt like I was in heaven. Caveira was fucking herself onto my face while I massaged her fat ass. The faggot was sucking me, terrified, but devoted to not pissing Caveira off. I started fingering Caveira's tight cunt with two fingers while I sucked on her nub, and after a few minutes of this she was already close to cumming. Her juices ran down my chin and hand. Her hands were holding onto my head for dear life.

She came hard, and I eagerly drank up. I continued delving my long tongue deep inside of her until she pushed away from me. She was still spasming around my fingers and riding it out on them, shuddering and panting. I was close to cumming as well. I was face-fucking Blitz again. Every time I jammed my rod down his throat, I'd swear he was about to vomit.

I stopped and dragged the man over to the bed. He started telling me, "No, please don't!" and struggling against me. He was struggling under my hard, ready cock which just made me even more turned on. I rolled him over onto his stomach finally, and shoved an old dirty pillow under his hips. I wasn't sure where Caveira went, but right now my focus was on raping this man. He was my enemy, and no doubt has probably never been fucked by another man. He was going to hate it, and I couldn't be more excited. The thoughts of I.Q. getting raped and murdered, the thoughts of Capitao being tortured to death and thrown in our face… I still had that burning rage inside me to avenge them and make the man in front of me suffer for what his team has done to our mates.

I held his head down and sat between his legs so he had to keep them open for me. He knew it was about to go down, but his struggle and begs were in vain. I rubbed my wet, hot cock against his ass hole a few times before tried to guide my cockhead into his hole. Every time I tried it was unimaginably tight, and it made him hiss out in pain each time. I spit onto my dick for extra lube, and slid a finger into his ass. He yelped and tightened around my finger. I fingered his hole for a minute, getting impatient.

I positioned my cockhead at his entrance one last time and pushed it in. I groaned while he cried out. I wasn't even halfway in yet, but my god he was tight. I took a breather before I was ready to plunge in. I put a lot of my weight onto the hand holding his head into the bed. I was a really big guy, so it wasn't hard to keep him in place. My other hand gripped his hip. With a big growl I pushed myself deep into his ass all the way, and I wasn't too quick about it. He cried out breathlessly and writhed hard underneath me. His ass was swallowing my cock and tightening all around it. I bet he could feel my dick throbbing inside of him.

Once I caught my own breath, I spoke to him, "You like daddy's cock in yeh?" When he didn't answer me, I withdrew a little, then slammed back into his hot tightness. He yelped again.

"Tell me yeh love daddy's cock in you, cunt," I demanded, "And say it right,"

"I don't like it… it hurts… please," He pleaded in a German accent.

"You can tell me where yer friends are, then. All of this will stop… Otherwise, you're getting cock every day and night. You're gonna be my urinal," I fucked hard into him again, grinding my balls against his, "And if you don't tell daddy you love his cock… You might get yours cut right the fuck off!"

Caveira's voice came out of nowhere, "Is he misbehaving? He doesn't need his dick for us to have our fun with him," she states. She's dying to hurt him. His arm is still bleeding all over the bed from his knife wound in his arm.

"Tell me you love daddy's cock, boy" I spit at him again. He responds, "I love your cock… daddy…" He mumbles quietly. Good enough for now. I start slamming in and out of him rapidly, causing him to cry out and beg me to stop, and causing myself to cry out how fucking good he feels.

I was gripping his hair tight, making sure it hurt as my extra-fat cock plunged deep into his insides. He was so steamy hot inside, and almost painfully tight around me. My balls were loudly slapping against his. After a while he was silent besides little moans here and there. I was close to cumming, and it excited me to know this piece of shit was gonna take it all unwillingly.

"I'm gonna cum, ya cocksucker," I grunted as I continued pummeling his ass, "Tell daddy you want his cum. Yeh better fuckin' say it loud," I angrily threatened him. "Yer gonna take my load, and you're gonna be grateful about it,"

The bloody and battered German was shaking under me. His ass felt so fucking amazing around my cock. It didn't surprise me there was a little blood mixed into the precum around his anus.

"I'm cumming… Say it!"

He shouted suddenly. Behind me I saw that Caveira had stabbed her knife into the back of one of his knees now. I yelled at him again, "SAY IT!"

"I want your cum, daddy!" He desperately shouts back with a sore voice. I came hard, as deep in his ass as I could get. I growled loud like some sort of animal as I fucked more and more of my load into his guts. I rode it out and pulled his hair some more.

I pulled out, thankful my dick wasn't covered in shit. While I stood up to clean my dick off, Caveira, now clothed in her shirt and panties, rolled Blitz over onto his back and tied his cuffed hands to the bed. Her knife was still sticking out from behind his knee, which he was gingerly trying to avoid getting it caught on the bed.

She got dressed and I gathered my things. She yanked the knife from the tortured man's knee before shutting off the light, her and I leaving the room together and locking it. The last thing she said to him was, "This is just the beginning, bitch." I laughed as we left the room.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAV/BLITZ/SLEDGE**

 **Rape, abuse, torture, bi, gay, blood. Mentions of watersports.**

 **Characters aren't mine.**

 **Chapter 3:**

He's breaking down.

It's been 2 days since Caveira captured Blitz. He looks like Hell. And we're not even done yet.

The battered German was currently beneath me. He lie on his back on the dirty mattress in this cold concrete basement, lit by one single, bright bulb in the middle of the room. His hands were tied by the wrists to his balls. Cav's doing, of course. She commanded him to touch himself every time we used him for our dirty pleasures. And he did. I recently made him cum rather hard from fucking his very bruised ass in the missionary position. I told him I wasn't going to stop until he came. Took all fuckin' night, but he jerked himself hard and came for me. Me, the captor, his enemy, fucking his abused ass. I can only imagine the abuse he gave himself mentally was worse than what I had done.

Now, I'm practically sitting on his face, in a position similar to 69. I'm fucking my fat cock right down his throat, watching him beat his meat for me, knowing if he doesn't he'll get the wrath of Caveira. Cav was recording me, as she had been doing recently, while egging me on to fuck him good and hard, and reminding our captive what a cocksucking piece of shit he is. Sometimes she'd even hover over us topless or nude to encourage me further. But she still wouldn't let me fuck her. Just more frustration for the slave to take from me.

I really began enjoying the feel of my dick in this man's throat. I did it so much at this point that his voice was gone. When he swallowed normally he'd whimper squeakily because of the raw pain. When I see him swallow in pain I tell him "daddy" will make it better and I make him drink my piss. And, as he's been trained, he touches himself while I does so. My favorite past time has become feeding this pathetic faggot my piss, using him as my urinal every time I need to go. And for him, I make sure I drink extra water. As for actual food, well… I haven't given him anything but my own bodily fluids, although that, I've given him plenty of. Caveira has fed him crackers and small pieces of meat while she snacks, but she makes him do tricks like a dog. He must sit, roll over, shake, speak despite his sore throat, and whatever else she commands. All while his severely bruised and raw wrists are bound to his balls, to assure he suffers all the more. I'm glad I'm not on Caveira's bad side.

I'm close to cumming now and I can tell it's gonna be a big one. I shove my cock so far down his throat and hold it there until I can feel him panic for air. I wait until he almost passes out and I pull out, only briefly enough for him to chance a breath before I plunge back in. He's learning to swallow my cock pretty well, but my dick is so proudly huge, he wouldn't have a chance in Hell of ever learning to take it without suffocating. It made me shudder when he began to snort and struggle, tugging painfully at his balls in the act when he momentarily forgets he can't push me away when he's tied to himself.

"I'm coming, faggot… keep that throat wide open and take it," I growled. I'm always angry when I fuck. Especially when I fuck him. For a good, long moment I had my hips ground hard into his face. My balls were covering and pulsing over his face. I moaned louder than before, cumming hot gob after gob into his tight, choking throat. He was snorting and wriggling for air, but I continued grinding, riding the waves of my orgasm out as rough as possible. I pulled out finally, some of my sperm spilling messily over his face, along with him spitting up and coughing, simultaneously needed air and wanting to vomit. He was sobbing, too. I rubbed my still semi-hard dick over his tears and groaned. I want to fuck his mouth again, but it would have to wait until later.

Caveira had been touching herself while filming us, as usual. When I stepped off the small bed she handed the camera over to me to take over and film now. I hovered over her and the dirty man on the bed, without bothering to put any of my clothing back on. She was topless, completely, but had the rest of her clothes on, unfortunately. Immediately after handing the camera to me she straddled Blitz's chest. He was already a right mess. He was looking hollow from hunger and dehydration. Although she had forced him to bathe the previous morning he was still covered in crusty and fresh blood from previous and new wounds which we both refused to let heal, all over his body. His long-sleeved gray shirt almost wasn't gray anymore. It was covered in blood, piss and jizz stains. I think Cav liked seeing him stuck wearing that last article of clothing, showing how disgusting he is. Showing our flag of ownership.

Usually after I fucked his brains out, Caveira, turned right the fuck on, would have her fun afterwards. This was no different. However she always came up with different methods of hurting the young man. It was always exciting to see what she was gonna do next. Right now she was rubbing her clit under her pants while looking into his eyes. He stared back, as he was trained to. His eyes were always red and leaky. He was always frightened by her.

She pulled her hand from her pants and grabbed a switchblade from her pocket, immediately flicking it open. Her eyes never left his. The only thing she said to him was, "Don't make a sound,"

She didn't hesitate. She cut his skin nice and deep from his temple down to his jaw, and slowly licked the flowing blood from it. It continued to bleed when she pulled away, running into his hair and ear. The bare mattress underneath him was already delightfully covered in large patches of his blood. Now there will be more. We both savored the pained look on his face. I love that he couldn't make a sound even if he wanted to because I've destroyed his throat.

Caveira continued carving into his face. Cut after cut, slowly, testing him and making him squirm beneath her. She was so fucking hot. Her perfect tanned tits were out and perky, her hips humped at his warm chest under her every time she made a cut and he struggled under her. It fascinated me that she didn't need to actually have sex to get off. My dick was hard again as I continued recording her. Each cut she left was nice and bloody. There was no pattern to them either. After a while, his entire face was coated in bleeding and coagulating slices, in various sizes and directions but all bleeding. All of them were guaranteed to leave scars. If we decide not to kill him, his life after us will be a living fuckin' Hell.

She put the knife-tip up under his chin behind the bone. His tears were making his wounds sting. His breathing was erratic. It was hilarious to me that he was trained by Cav so well that despite all of this, he was still making sure he kept himself as hard as possible, jerking his raw and sensitive cock. If he didn't, Caveira had promised to shove her knife into his pisshole. And he and I both know she wasn't bluffing.

With her knife under his chin, she stuck her free hand back in her pants and sat up on her knees just enough to be able to touch herself well. She balanced on her knees over his chest and fingered herself under her pants quick and hard now. Her breath was heavy and quick. I could smell her pussy juices and watched her breasts jiggle. I dared to cop a feel, grabbing at one of her tits and squeezing a nipple between my fingers, admiring how stiff they were. She moaned loud, which surprised me. "Grab them roughly," she barked at me, fingering herself harder. It looked like it hurt. I happily obeyed. With my free hand I squeezed a breast in my large hand, hard, massaging it all over and toying with how hot and squishy it was. I gave both tits a good hard grabbing and tugging, all the while my hard dick was at attention and leaking. She kept her eyes on the bloody man below her and slowly began to dig the knife up into his chin in the soft area under his tongue. Blitz was able to keep his mouth shut at first, but once I saw blood dripping down his neck he tried to shout but only a painful little noise escaped his raw throat. Every part of him was in pain.

He didn't give up. He had stopped touching himself when her knife had begun to creep up into the skin under his chin. Of course he couldn't push her away without tugging at his balls painfully, but in a panic he tried, which only made him scream out more strained sounds. Caveira was panting, edging herself as I took turns slapping and tugging on her nipples. The deeper her knife went into his skin, the closer she got to exploding. She was whimpering and moaning. I took the camera and set it to the side. I straddled Blitz's hips, right behind Caveira, and stuck one hand down her pants and began fingering her sopping wet cunt for her. She removed her hand and placed it on the bed for support, never pulling the knife away from Blitz. My other hand continued teasing her nipples. My rock-hard cock was hotdogging between her clothed ass. This is the closest I got to fucking her and right now it was enough. We both watched her switchblade dig deep up into Blitz's chin, until eventually she shoved it the rest of the way up to the hilt. Blitz really fuckin' struggled now, underneath us. I fingered her and fucked my dick against her ass hard until I roared in her ear, cumming even harder than earlier. She came at nearly the exact same time, her pussy clutching and pulsing at my fingers continuing to move roughly inside her. She moaned with me, both of us riding out our orgasm in blissful, shuddering waves. Both of us were noisy, growling, moaning, feeling fucking amazing together.

After we finished, she pulled her knife out. She was smart. The knife wasn't long enough, nor placed in the right spot to kill him. It had pierced up through his tongue. He was entirely covered in bright and darkening blood from the neck up now. He was shaking hard, otherwise unmoving. Caveira wiped a hand over his bleeding face, making him cry out, more in shock than pain I imagine. Of course he was jumpy. This is what she wanted, for him to be terrified of her. His eyes were shut tight and probably sealing up from the blood. Caveira spoke up, hauntingly calm,

"Did you enjoy yourself, bitch?" She was still admiring her carvings and waited for her answer, rubbing her hand all over his face and smearing the blood all around.

It took him a good minute to speak up, and it took him a few tries to even get a sound out. All he managed to get out was a squeak. And this earned him a hard, wet slap to the face. He barely reacted to it. But Caveira was exhausted.

"Every day is a new pain for you. You better fucking love it," And with that, she crawled off of him. She grabbed her shirt but didn't put it on, grabbed the camera, and left the room without another word. I was back in my pants and tshirt. I stepped up close to the bed and tilted my head, looking down at this pathetic human lying there. This was a special operative. GSG9. This man went through extensive training. This man has been through a lot like we have. He had strong muscles. He was incredibly intelligent to be in his line of work. I didn't admire any bit of him, nor did I feel sympathy. I felt genuinely happy. I felt happy we have him in our hands. That we're picking apart this man, only proving how weak and useless he really fuckin' is.

He's reduced to this broken sex toy that's bleeding all over the bed from his face and mouth, filthy, smelling and stained of urine and blood and cum. I bet he thought of every possible scenario of torture, but we're going out of our way to make it… special. To make him experience what he couldn't possibly of imagined. And we're not done. Tomorrow he'll choke down my cum and piss as he has for the past 2 days. He's gonna get this fat cock deep in his ass into his guts every day like always. I'll piss in there, too. I remind him he's just my toilet and my slut. Caveira's going to continue bringing a creative new level of pain to his miserable existence. Throughout all this, he's gonna touch himself until he cums, so that he's trained to love all of it.

I can't wait to send all this footage to his fucking teammates.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know if you'd like more stories like this. I've got a few more messed-up ideas.**


End file.
